And Justice For All Right?
by TheDisasterousChibi
Summary: I am getting ahead of myself, I should go back in time to those past five months I spent with this case to tell you exactly what happened. It would be best to tell you exactly how I, Francis Goldstein came to be the Joker’s law attorney. OC/JOker
1. And Justice For All Right?

***Miserable wail*(T_T) I have no Internet (I'm at the Public Library) so I'm sorry I haven't updated anything lately. Please bear with me until I do**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

My eccentric and loving husband **TheJoker ***hugs, kisses and Milky Ways*

My lovely beta **Silential***hugs and Reeses*

**Sakky-chan **and **Tera Earth **my wonderful friends *hugs and Almond Joys*

And especially to ALL my wonderful readers (that's you guys!). *throws Buckets of Candy*

I couldn't do it without you guys!

Peace ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Justice For All Right?

By: TheDisasterousChibi

Rated: M

Disclaimer: This applies for all chapters: "I make no profit for this, no money is exchanged! This is purely for entertainment. I am newlywed, would you sue a newlywed?"

Also, I cant guarantee you wont blow up if you steal my story my husband has…issues…He almost blew up the airport when we were going on our honeymoon*shakes head*!-_- (Oh well, still love ya Puddin'!3)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Judgement Day

All my early life has been plain and ordinary. Normal parents, normal friends, boring mediocre life. I refused to take on the aspects of my life but even my looks were ordinary. Auburn hair, petite stature, not that I ever cared much for my looks. The only thing that really stood out about the outer me where my eyes, a clear pale blue that changed with the colors I wore.

I was raised in the small town of Thompson, Illinois. Population 840 and dropping steadily. At the age of seven I new what I wanted to do with my life; I wanted to be a lawyer. My mind was always my best feature, academia was my field of specialty. Being from a small town raised the bar for me, I had to excel at everything just to get milled recognition. I strived for perfection.

My parents supported me as best as they, being the only child surely made it easier, but we were still not financially plentiful enough for law school. A scholarship was my only chance was to leave this small town life or cows and harvests. I craved the buzzing streets full of people and lusted for the glamour of big city life.

I fell to my knees and praised the Lord the day my scholarship letter came.

At twenty-four I graduated St. Aslem Law School a two years early and devoted my whole being into dealing out justice.

At twenty-five I became an established lawyer at a company called Johnson & Son's Law.

On my twenty-sixth birthday I was hired by Stark Enterprises as one of their chief attorneys and did my best to keep Tony Stark out of jail, the man was a hero for god's sake. That same year, only six months after the death of Harvey Dent, I campaigned to become the next Distract Attorney of Gotham. It was another six months of restless campaigning.

I got down on my knees and praised the Lord for all his blessing and patted myself on the back for a job well done the day I won the election.

It was in Gotham that I received the biggest case of my life. All my lives' hard work had paid off, I would take on the most controversial case in the Free World.

I sit here on the day of trial remembering the journey to this moment. I rose as the Judge was announced, my client was at my side. His fidgety movements and bouts of demented giggles received glares from the jury. After months of constant exposure to him I knew him as well as one could know one such as him, I ignored the laughter and the glares.

Glares I had become accustomed too.

I'd like to think that it was my insatiable need for justice that drove me to do this, and perhaps it was, all developed feelings aside. Maybe what truly drove me to accept this case in its first stages was a coveted want for fame. But now I want to be a tool for justice. I knew that this man needed to be defended and made an example of. I needed to prove to the people that Justice ruled above all in Gotham. Even if they themselves did not know they needed it.

Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself, I should go back in time to those past five months I spent with this case to tell you exactly what happened. It would be best to tell you exactly how I, Francis Goldstein came to be the Joker's one and only defense against an unfair trial and an impending death penalty…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: And Justice For All Right?

"The Committee at city hall has finished counting the votes. In just a few moments we will know the name of our new District Attorney" the distinguished looking reporter sat behind his desk and delivered the news.

Francis curled up tighter under her blanket and snuggled further into the couch , this is what she had been waiting for. The normal way to receive the results to any election was to gather all of your campaign members and sit anxiously around a television monitor.

Francis Goldstein never did anything normally.

She had told her campaign party to go home and rest early in the afternoon that cold November morning. Congratulated them on a job well done, and thanked them for their efforts despite whatever the results may be.

She too went home, unplugged her home phone cord and put her cell phone on vibrate so it was easily ignorable. Closing all the blinds of her house and locking all her doors, she isolated herself as best she could. Then ordered massive quantities of Chinese take out from the Paper Lantern at the corner and curled up on her couch. She proceeded to watched five hours of mind numbing reality television waiting for the six o'clock news.

The anxiety had clawed at her gut as fear and apprehension flowed freely into her mind. Despite having a well placed lead in polls Francis knew that an election could go either way, that today was the only day that counted. She had resisted the old nervous habit of biting her nails, something she only gave into at desperate times.

"We at GNC would like to extend our congratulations onto Francis Goldstein. In a land slide victory, winning by 210 votes, Miss. Goldstein will become the new D.A, replacing the sorely missed Harvey Dent."

Francis gasped, her cell phone started to gyrate as it vibrated across her coffee table. In a trance she picked it up and answered with an automatic " This is Goldstein"

"Frankie! Don't you dare "This is Goldstein me"!" the excited voice of her campaign manager, running mate and best friend Elena Suarez sounded from the earpiece.

"I know your watching the news. Congratulations! I knew we could do it." she continued.

"Thanks Elle, couldn't have done it with out you." Francis felt her own excitement bubble up and spread across her chest, a warm layer of triumph.

"I knew that already. How does it feel to be Gotham's new District Attorney?" Elena asked teasingly.

"I don't know, how does it feel to be Assistant District Attorney?" she commented back.

"It feels like we should be together and absolutely smashed. What do say chica?" Francis heard the sounds of Elena moving about her own apartment, probably shuffling around her room looking for clothes.

"Meet you at Tequila Moon in half an hour?" the new D.A responded with her own question. Celebratory alcohol sounded good right now.

"Dress to impress Ms. D.A" Elena confirmed her plans.

"Good-bye Elle."

"See you soon Frankie."

Francis hung up the phone, turned it off and walked to her bedroom. She didn't need anymore calls tonight. She'd get plenty of I-knew-you-could-do-it's and more then a few grumbled "She's no Harvey Dent".

After opening her closet and staring at it for a good ten minutes Francis decide on an onyx cocktail dress. Simple with no ruffles or lace, it was empire waist as the emphasize her modest bosom and hit the back of her knees just above her shapely calf's. Those session to the gym with Elle were really paying off. Her legs were further amplified by her simple black heels, two inches in height.

Being of small stature Francis had always been use to heels, she may not have cared much about her appearance but she did not enjoy looking up at anyone. She did a great deal of this even with heels on, her highest pair of four inches only brought her up to a medium 5'5. Those where her client meeting shoes. She was a petite 5'1 on bare feet but had the will and ambition of a giant.

With a few swipes of mascara and a dab of gloss she was ready to leave. Her short hair was blow dried to sweep inward. The longest parts framed her face and tickled her chin, the shortest left the entire nape of her neck bare. A channel bob the hairdresser had called it. Francis called it convenient and practical.

Francis, knowing there was no way she would return home even remotely sober, arranged for a cab to pick her up in her slight more then modest apartment. She had low alcohol tolerance as it was, drinking only once maybe twice a year at some holiday party or other. So the cab was necessary, she was sure that Elena was doing the same. As ditzy as Elena seemed Francis knew her friend had a sharp intellect and a cutting wit, much like her own.

She slipped on a dark blue trench coat that managed to cover the entire outfit, the layered interior provided warmth. An equally blue scarf and black leather gloves completed her outfit. A small shoulder purse held her driver's license and a spare wallet that she kept a few twenties in it and a small hand gun, just in case. Gotham was not the safest place on Earth. But she planned to help change that.

On her way out she grabbed her shiny silver keys from a large wooden bowl and checked herself over in the mirror one more time. She locked the door and walked to the elevator. Mrs. Kowalski, her elderly polish neighbor was waiting there as well.

"Hello dear. Going out with a beau are you?" her voice was smooth but even after so many years in this country it still held traces of a polish accent.

"No Mrs. Kowalski, no beaus for me. I'm going for a few drinks with Elena. And you?" Francis always enjoyed the polite chit-chat she had with Mrs. Kowalski, she was often a guest at her home for tea.

"Oh Elena's a dear. Me? I'm taking my old bones to see my children for Thanksgiving." Mrs. Kowalski responded. She was dressed in her Sunday best, her hair swept up in an elegant white bun.

"Your staying with there for all that time? Thanksgiving isn't for another three weeks." Francis responded, to be frank she was not looking forward to Thanksgiving. It only meant returning to her hometown. She had left that place for good reason. Maybe this year she could convince her parents to come to her for a change.

"Yes, it will be wonderful to see my grandchildren! Do you have any plans dear?"

The doors of the elevator parted as Mrs. Kowalski asked her question, both women entered the small cramped compartment and continued their small talk until they reached the lobby.

When the elevator gave its final ding Francis politely excused herself and went to wait outside for her cab. She didn't wait long it arrived in under ten minutes, she slide into the back seat adjusted her coat and called to the driver.

"The Tequila Moon at the corner of Warren and Hardin please"

"No problem, hey I know you. Your that Goldstein woman, I voted for you" the driver stated.

"Really? Well then thank you." she smiled at him slightly.

'And here we go…' she thought in a self-mocking voice.

The driver kept up a long mundane conversation as he described what he thought Gotham needed. Francis pretended to listen, nodding and saying "that's a good point" from time to time to give the pretence of paying attention. Twenty minutes later she opening her purse to pay the driver. He sped off and she walked into the bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft Latin Jazz was played by the band on the stage. Francis had lived in Gotham for almost a year now. This was the most popular happy hour establishment in all of Gotham. Only politicians and wealthy business men came to this place. Francis and Elena only came here because it had the best damn Margaritas this side of the border. That and they knew the owner.

She had been here many times to close off endorsement deals, but made sure never to drink. Tonic water and a lemon slice kept her sober and sharp. Elena on the other hand was the charismatic flirt that would grab the deals and send them to Francis to put a stamp of approval on it, all of this done with massive amounts of alcohol in her system. Elena had a very high alcohol tolerance, despite what she pretended.

"The District Attorney coming to drink at my bar? I'm honored." a ruggedly handsome owner in his early thirties greeted Francis with a kiss on her small hand.

"Javier I think you could say it a bit louder, I don't think the people over at Wayne Tower could hear you." she teased good naturedly.

"Francesca you wound me. As if I would use you to gain a profit. I shutter at the thought." his mock hurt voice made Francis snicker in amusement, they were drawing an audience.

"Sure Javi, a table for two please. Think you can manage? Elena is suppose to meet me tonight" Javier, despite being a wild flirt, seemed to have an extra soft spot for Elena. Despite this love for all the members of the fairer sex.

"A Miss Suarez will be joining us tonight?" Javier asked, his eyes sparkled and his back straightened.

"Oi! Yo llege Javier, a donde esta nuestra mesa?"* Elena called to Javier in Spanish.

Her fire engine red dress and same colored accessories made her hard to miss. She had already removed her coat as best to made a grand entrance. Elena wanted Javier, she just didn't want to give up everyone else. Javier had the same problem. Francis thought they belonged together.

'Bunch of narcissists' she thought as her two Hispanic friends kept on their conversation in Spanish.

"Ah senorita lo siento, ven comigo tengo una mesa solamente reservada para tu Corazon."* Javier dropped Francis' hand and moved on to Elena, extending an arm to her. She took it gladly, Francis followed them to a table shaking her head.

"Gracias guapo."* Elena batted her eyelashes at Javier when he pushed her chair in. He came to the other side to do the same for Francis. He may have been a playboy but his mother had raised a polite boy if nothing else.

"Alright enough with the Spanish! Javi get me a Strawberry Margarita and hold the salt and pan of fondue for the "senorita" and I to share please." Francis mocked them by adding a tick Spanish accent onto her words. She slipped the coat off and let Javier take it.

"Don't be jealous mi dulche* there's plenty of Javier to go around, he winked at Francis who rolled her eyes, What will you have Elena?"

"Get me a Sombrero, go easy on the cream but don't hold back on the Kahlua. Tonight we're here to get smashed aren't we Frankie?"

"I'll send a waiter back with your orders ladies." Javier excused himself. He was the owner and had to play host for other important people. Francis and Elena just happened to be his favorites.

"Speak for yourself Elle, tomorrow we have a press conference at 10 am and I'd like to be as hung over free as possible by then." Francis casually reminded her friend that they did need to be functioning tomorrow.

"You suck the joy right out of my life you know that?" Elena responded.

"Yes, we've been over this countless times." Francis battered with her friend.

It was Elena who had suggested that Francis come to Gotham. The two had meet during St. Aslem and formed a study group to alleviate the monstrous work load. They had remained close after college and now worked together. They were the terrible duo of law and politics. She owed her a great deal.

"Here are your drinks, Mr. Montalvez says everything is on the house for the D.A and her Assistant." The young waiter came barring a tray with two tall glasses.

"Oh he's such a show-off." Elena accepted her drink with a poorly hidden smile as she mock-scoffed at Javier's attempt to woe her.

"I swear, if you two don't marry each other soon I'll kill myself from all the pent up sexual tension. Really Elena why not just go for it?" Francis asked.

"Frankie when was the last time you went out with anyone?" Elena asked, Francis knew exactly how she was about to make her point.

"Regardless, you and Javi have been tangoing around each other for months. He's successful, handsome, for god's sake he even has the accent thing going on."

Francis made crazy motions with her hands as she lectured Elena.

"If he didn't so obviously have the hot's for you and wasn't so…playboy-ish even I might have wanted him for naughty romp in the hay."

Elena almost choke on her drink as she laughed, "Did you actually just say the words "naughty romp" hahaha?"

"Grr! Elena that's beside the point, stop trying to avoid the question." Francis said being more then a bit hypocritical as she too was avoiding a question.

"Javier and I just wouldn't work. That's to much Latino flirtation for one relationship." Elena joked and laughed when Francis sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, I give up!" Francis took a large gulp of her Margarita, the crushed ice melted as it slid down her throat.

"No you don't. Francis Goldstein never gives up on anything!" Elena teased.

"No I don't but you two are hopeless." Francis responded.

"And you love a challenge, especially if it's a lost cause. Don't try to fool me Querida* I know you." With a victorious smile Elena winked at the waiter who had come back with their fondue.

"I loath you." Francis exclaimed with no real conviction.

She and Elena dug into their fondue with gusto. They laughed, talked and drank until the wee hours of the night. The cab driver dropped Francis at her condo off first and then drove off to bring Elena to her own duplex apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her alarm clock buzzed that irritating and constant ear splitting annoying hum until she lifted a clumsy hand and waked it a few times until she hit the off button.

The pounding headache and nausea this morning almost made Francis regret the girls night out. Almost. She tumbled out of bed and dragged her feet as she walked to the kitchen. She had put out some aspirin on the table and set her electric coffee maker for eight o'clock, the same as her alarm. Even drunk of her ass she still remained as responsible and efficient as possible.

Francis grabbed two aspirin capsules and the glass of water next to them and downed both in one gulp of lukewarm water. Like she did every morning, Francis turned on the T.V for morning news and current events, the anchors' voices where just jumbled back ground noise for now. She stretched her arms out in front of her, yawned and sighed as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

The warm spray helped alleviate her headache and relaxed some of the kinks in her back and shoulders. She washed her hair and body in under ten minutes, the joy and convenience of having short hair did not escape as she picture Elena washing her long black hair this morning, hung over and irritable. The thought made her laugh as she turned off the warm water and dried herself with an overly large towel.

She blow dried her hair and dressed quickly in a carmel Armani suit, it was the second to best one in her wardrobe. Her kitchen smell of hazelnut coffee when she re-entered it. She poured herself a cup and made some toast topped of with sliced cheese and ham from the deli.

Reaching for the control of her tiny white T.V set Francis increased the volume so as to hear what the news anchor was so serious about. His face was ghastly pale and his movements stiff.

"…refuse to represent the man known to the public only by the alias of The Joker. For six months lawyer after lawyer has refused to accept his case. As more time passes this mass murderer still waits trial in Arkham guarded 24/7. The Joker will represent himself in the court of law. And in other news GNC will show the first live conference with new District Attorney Francis Goldstein later this morning. Wayne Enterprises has hit an all time high this month…"

'Represent himself, that's absurd that man is utterly insane.' Francis thought to herself. She had arrived in Gotham two months after the Joker had been apprehended and he still did not have a lawyer?

That could not be possible, Francis suspected that they were not allowing lawyers to take on this case and stating that he wanted to represent himself. Francis sipped gingerly at her hot coffee. This wasn't what justice was about. Everyone reserved the right to an attorney, all people had certain inalienable rights, even mass murders. She couldn't let this injustice go on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francis went into the living room which was adjacent to her kitchen and speed dialed Elena.

"Hello?" the groggy voice of Elena answered the phone on the third ring.

"Elena its Francis. We have a serious problem in Gotham." Francis started.

"What? What happened Frankie?" Elena asked, alertness seeped into her voice.

"The Joker has no representative." Francis began to explain.

"I know that, no lawyer will touch that case even if they could. It's practically taboo. Why are you bringing this up anyway? Elena asked.

"I'm going to do it." Francis stated with conviction.

"Do what exactly?" Francis could picture Elena narrowing her eyes as she figure out what she was talking about, "No? No! Francis this is career suicide You just became D.A. You can not defend the Joker."

"Elle, Gotham can't stray from the path of justice. Not when so may good people died for that cause. Justice is for all people. If they alienate this man what's stopping them from doing the same thing to another man." Francis passionately declared.

"Oh no, I know that tone…Frankie your insane." Elena sighed, "If your going to do this I'll support you to the end you know I will but please think about this for a while."

"No Elle, if I think about it I'll back out. Today I'll announce it. At the press conference." Francis told her friend.

"En el santo nombre de Dio que Mierda! Fine, look I'll meet you at the office in half an hour and we'll prepare a speech." Francis heard sound of hustling feet and shuffled drawers as a hung-over Elena tried to get herself ready before the line went dead.

She knew this was the right thing to do. After all even the Joker was human, even he deserved a fair trial. Isn't that what she had pledged each morning to the flag. Liberty and Justice for All…Right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello everyone, for those of you who are not familiar with me I'm Chibi-chan! For those of you who have read What Happens In Gotham, welcome back! I should have chapter 14 up today by the way ^_^

Francis makes a comment about guys with accents and I cant help but agree, an accent makes a guy hotter. Come on all you female readers have to agree…right??

These are the translations for the * phrases and words in Spanish (If I've butchered the language forgive me I am Brazilian not Hispanic T_T)

"Oi! Yo llege Javier, a donde esta nuestra mesa?"

Means: "Hey! I've arrived Javier, where's our table?"

"Ah senorita lo siento, ven comigo tengo una mesa solamente reservada para tu mi Corazon."

Means: Ah Miss I'm sorry, come with me, I have a table reserved just for you sweetheart"

"Gracias guapo."

Means: "Thanks handsome"

"mi dulche"

Means: "my sweet."

En el santo nombre de Dio que Mierda!

Means: In the name of the Holy God, Shit!

Review you know you want to. (o.0)

See ya'll next time!


	2. To All Readers

To All Readers,

My dearest readers and friends I'm sick as a dog! *coughs and sniffles* I have a cold and a sore throat that's killing me. I have been unbelievably busy these last few weeks and will get even busier since Mid-terms and SAT's are looming around the corner too not to mention making sure my husband actually sleeps! But being sick does have its advantages as well, I have time to write quite a bit. Not to mention get pampered by my friends, family and a certain someone in a Nurse outfit *smiles* Okay enough of that.

I hope to have the following updated by Monday…I hope:

What Happens In Gotham

Pet Peeves, Hobbies and Secrets

And Justice For All?

Sorry to those who were looking for other updates but those are my priorities for now. It's just to damn bad I have freakin' writers block T_________T

Any who my freaky darlings I want to give you all some very exciting news, at least I think it is. I will be opening up requests for one-shots (three at most you hear me!!!!) I will accept request for the following categories and pairings.

Inuyasha (Kag/Sessh San/Nar Kagu/Kouga)

Death Note (L/Misa)

Shugo Chara (Ito/Amu)

Yu Yu Hakusho (Youko/Oc Kurama/Oc Hiei/Botan)

Naruto (Ita/Saku Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku Oro/Tsuna)

I must forewarn you that I under no circumstances write yaoi. That means NO YAOI!!!!!!!!!!! I do write a bit of smut and maybe a lemon but not without MUCH blushing. Also it may take sometime, a few days for me to write.

I will answer to the first FIVE REQUESTS and then have a waiting list of three. So if you want something written e-mail me at Make sure to leave me your SN, your website (AFF FF etc.) and your request!

Here is what you should include in the request:

Pairing, small summary, rating and things that MUST be include.

And last but not least have a wonderful Thanksgiving and may your tables be blessed with lots of Pie and other glorious thanksgiving foods.

Much Love,

TheDisasterousChibi


End file.
